cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tag Yer Ed
"Tag Yer Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 1 and the 12th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy try to make Edd tougher through hard physical workouts after seeing people make fun of Edd due to him being really weak. Plot The Eds start off the day by eating the favorite cereal of the Cul-de-Sac, Chunky Puffs, but Ed's milk happens to have rotted and become chunky (which Eddy hates) when they try to pour it into the cereal. The Eds visit Rolf's shed and try to get milk from Beatrice, Rolf's cow. After some unsuccessful attempts, Edd tells Eddy and Ed that they have to milk a cow by using its udders. This method of milk extraction is too unappealing for them, so they decide to cope with the lack of good milk by eating Chunky Puffs without milk. While they are eating in the lane, Kevin is playing catch with Rolf. Out of the blue, Kevin asks Edd to throw the football back to him, but Edd's too weak even to simply toss the ball back. As a result, he is forced to roll it back to them. Kevin and Rolf make fun of Edd for being weak. Kevin makes a joke about Edd throwing like a two-year old while Rolf makes a joke about sausages. Edd doesn't what to say about this, but Eddy then yells at Kevin he will show them. Kevin then sarcastically asks "Show me what? His butterfly collection?" Rolf then makes a second joke about sausages before Kevin and Rolf leave. Eddy tells Edd he should not let Kevin get away with that. Edd notes he does have a large collection of butterflies before Eddy cuts him off and tells Edd he should train him with physical exercise so that way he has better confidence. When Edd fails at punching the punching bag, running on the treadmill, and lifting weights (with the kids laughing away at this every time Edd fails at it), Eddy considers other methods of training him. He sets up a match between Edd and Plank (by stealing Plank when Jonny has his back turned and replacing him with a log). First, Plank falls on Edd's foot and Edd jumps around in pain. Then Edd slips on Plank and Plank gets thrown against the strings, but bounces off the strings hitting Edd in the head. Then Eddy grabs Plank and puts Plank in Edd's arms. Edd desperately throws Plank. Then Eddy puts Edd on top of Plank for 3 seconds. So Edd wins the fight. Jonny then appears and takes Plank back from them. But then the Kankers show up and Eddy sets up a tag-team wrestling match between the two teams,The Erupting Eds and The Kankers. Edd and Eddy both lose after some fighting with the Kankers, but Ed is unable to fight them since his mom told him he can't fight girls. Eventually The Kankers beat The Eds in a pain striking way (by tying them all up into a knot). But it's even more embarrassing for The Eds because everybody watched The Eds lose the fight very easily and painstakingly! After everyone leaves, the tied-up Eds continue to eat the Chunky Puffs they still had with them as the episode ends. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Kevin *Rolf *Plank *Jonny 2x4 *Lee Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker Cameos *Nazz *Sarah *Jimmy Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:11m Category:Episodes Category:CN